Ink heart
by Mercey.2
Summary: Sakura was a baby when his father read her out loud a story, but what he didn’t expect was that her beloved daughter gets in the book and a man that called himself the 4th Hokage get out from the book. //Sakura centric//


**Ink heart **

SUMMARY

Sakura was a baby when his father read her out loud a story, but what he didn't expect was that her beloved daughter gets in the book and a man that called himself the 4th Hokage get out from the book.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

= First Chapter=  
The Exchange

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_blabla- Thoughts  
__**blabla- Inner thoughts**_

"talking"

( Comment from me)

_*Flashback__s* / *End of Flashbacks*_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal world-

It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining in the darkest night people have ever seen, the moon was being hidden by the grey clouds, and the animals were sleeping with their families. It was really a peaceful night, but near this forest lived a family: a father with his daughter in a beautiful shack, it wasn't small or big, it was a perfect medium size of two floors, four rooms, two and a half bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, dining room, a laundry and well all the forest to play.

In the shack you could see this small family, but if you ask where is the mother? Well that is another story.

_*Flashback*_

_After give birth a beautiful daughter, Marianne was doing some exercise while his husband Yuuki was working in the construction of their shack with some other people and taking care of their daughter, Sakura. All the people that saw them together said that their daughter got her mother's features and his father's eyes; you know making the poor creature a copy of their parents and not let her/him being unique; but Marianne was proud that her daughter wasn't a total copy of them as other childs that did what their dads want them to and not because they want to and not have to. When Marianne give birth to Sakura they decided to name her that way because she had pink her, but as she was a baby people couldn't say she dyed it. _

_Yuuki was Japanese, he was tall about 6'.08'' ( 185 cm), with short black hair and green eyes, his skin was white, he was really funny and he knew how to react in each situation and his job was being a doctor._

_Marianne was an American, she was tall about 5'6.9'' (170 cm) but shorter than Yuuki by 15 cm, she had long wavy hair in a light brown color that with the sun light you could have mistaken her by a blond, her eyes were the most beautiful people have ever seen they were a watermelon color that really suited her with her skin as white as the snow. _

_Their daughter, Sakura, had her skin as white as the snow, her eyes were green but if you looked deeply you could see that she had some dabs of watermelon, light blue and grey colors, they were truly the most amazing eyes in the world, that really captivated you with only seeing it once, they were filled with pure emotions. Her hair was PINK, she had the beautiful features of her mom, shiny white teeth and got her mother's lips, too._

_Marianne was really happy about her new life because in the past she was always in danger as a lawyer because she was being threatened by the criminals she was against in the court. After working as a lawyer for years you got enemies, so when she started to have a relationship with Yuuki she quit from her job and started working as a writer, because she had already saved a lot of money. Her first story was named "Naruto", it takes place in a world of ninjas and the main character is Naruto a kid that has the Kyubi inside of his body. She had finished writing the story in the morning ad she was very pleased with her work and very excited because she planned that her husband read to their daughter out loud the beginning of the story , and see her reactions at the faces Yuuki made when he read to make it more "entertaining and interesting", you know they were tired of hearing each night the musical tapes, so tonight was going to be the better night of all._

_Marianne was taking a break from running a lot, when suddenly a tall man appeared in front of her and she recognized him, he was Cross, a murderer that worked by the instructions of a sect, because he believed in their beliefs. He approach her but she started running back to her home and screaming for help but when she turned to the left, a man that worked cutting the trees with her husband, accidentally hurt her feet with the ax he had. Marianne turned around and after being sure no one was there she turned to the man in front of her, he apologized and helped her taking care of the injuries and she started explaining all what happened and told him to say to Yuuki that she was going to return in some weeks because she wanted to clean her expedient, and change of look, so that way people won't recognize her that easily. She knew Yuuki would understand because they have been talking about what they will do if things like this happened so she took the first airplane that traveled to Amsterdam._

_The man went back with Yuuki and told him what her wife said to him, Yuuki knew sooner or later this had to happened, so he went inside and took the book named "Naruto"_

_*End of Flasback*_

They were in the living room in front of the hearth sitting in the large couch.

"So Sakura, want to hear your mom's story"- Yuuki said waving the cover of the book in front of her.

"Aaa..aa..maii.."- Sakura said while trying to reach the book from her father's hands.

"Ha ha sure" " This story is about a world of ninjas, now you are going to hear great adventures from a kid named Naruto, you will admired him in the curse of the story, so here we go"

"It was the darkest night people have ever seen, but they weren't in peace, the whole country was in chaos, people were running frantically screaming for their lives, children were crying because they lost their way home, mothers were searching for their kids that went to play or buy something. The city was in fire, some ninjas that controlled very well the water tried to cease with this fire, but people weren't running from the fire, they were running from the attacks from the nine-tailed demon that lose his control because her wife died in the middle of the marriage ceremony. The jounins and the higher ranks were trying to catch this demon, and when they thought this was the end because they didn't had the power to control him, the 4th Hokage , the Yondaime appeared…." _ Yuuki stopped when he started to listen some noises coming from outside, he wasn't sure but they sounded as screaming of help, sobs, crying and a lot like if he was hearing one of those tapes but about the story he was reading, but he just shrug it off but when he was going to continue reading he looked at her daughter and she wasn't there anymore; he dropped the book on the floor and search everywhere in the shack but when he open the door that opened to the kitchen he look weirdly at the man that was now in his kitchen, because 1. He had never ever seen him , and had weird clothes and 2. He was there and her daughter wasn't.

The man approached him and for surprise to Yuuki, he spoke Japanese.

"What happened?"- The weird man asked

"Where is my daughter?"- was Yuuki only response.

"Where is my son?"

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Where am I?"

" Ok let's stop this and have a talk man to idle, haha ok man to man, geez can't anyone have a little sense of humor"

"I'm the 4th Hokage, the Yondaime and a while before I was in Konoha"

"Wait, whoa, what?.....Oh are you telling me that Oh Oh"- Yuuki said and he started running back to the living room realizing that something very VERY wrong was happening and looked at the book.

The Yondaime suddenly appeared in front of Yuuki scaring him to death, and also looking at the book, but when he started to read a bit he frowned, this was a story of his family life or something like that it said that he sealed the nine-tailed demon in his own and only son.

"This can't be happening, right?. I mean my mother told me that my great grandfather was a 'Silvertongue' and that when he read something that was wrote in a paper suddenly came out from the book as you, but someone gets…IN" _In this case my daughter , oh my God what have I done, why now why haven't I read something out loud before and don't let this happen, but God I swear I'm going to get back my daughter, doesn't matter what it takes- _Yuuki said and thought realizing his situation and recalling some chats he had with his grandmother in the telephone.

"We can't return to the past, but try and HAVE to get me and your daughter to our worlds, because as I see you're a simple commoner that doesn't have power at all, so your daughter is in danger"

"Hey are you calling me a wimp, IDLE, I don't give a shit at what idles thinks about me, so help me trying to gather more information, search for a small notebook, it's dark and it has a lot of numbers inside, I have to call my grandmother"- So when Yuuki finished saying this , the Yondaime started searching in all the house, too.

Ninjas world-

After sealing the demon in his child son, he placed him a while in the floor, and disappeared but instead a little baby with pink hair, green eyes and white skin was there besides the little kid named Naruto.

They looked at each other and smiled, but when Sakura turned around searching for his father, she cried as loud as her lungs let her to. Suddenly Kakashi took both of them with a sad look that the Yondaime, the one that once upon a time was his sensei disappeared and being replaced with a little girl besides his son. He took them and started walking away, knowing all the others saw these events too and that they would take care of getting a new Hokage. Tomorrow, he was going to look for a temporally family for the little girl that was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and well by now he was enjoying seeing the two playing with each other and trying to calm them when they remember their parents loses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really like this story , so if you don't review I'm not going to update because it seems that you don't like my stories, haha just joking. But really update or else I'm not going to update (muajja ((evil laughter)) )...Thanks  
Mercey.2


End file.
